Crimson Lily
by Darbydoo95
Summary: Harry Potter is sick of the abuse he's endured from the Dursley's and leaves to Potter Manor after dying his hair and changing his name, but what happens when Severus Snape's daughter, Lily, comes to visit her dad at the same time? Not a good Summary, but I swear it is really good!
1. Chapter 1

**Snape's POV**

I was so excited, though I didn't show it outwardly. My daughter, Lily, was coming from her mother's home in Japan to live with me for the Summer.

Lily was my little angel. She was the only one I would ever smile in front of. She would be staying with me for the entire Summer, and I wasn't the only one ecstatic about her arrival either. Lucius and Draco were basically boucing in their seats, and the Dark Lord was getting ready for her arrival. I just hope he remembers she doesn't like pink anymore.

Lucius, Draco, and I were standing outside the international Floo station, waiting on Lily to step out.

A soot covered black haired girl fell out of the floo with a storm of coughs. "I told Mom to clean out the fireplace!"

"Lily!" Draco yelled running up to his childhood friend, "I missed you so much!"

"Whoa Dray," she said, "What happened to the Slytherin I know and love?"

"He's still here, but he stepped aside for now. Let me get your bags." Draco picked up her bags and wouldn't stop talking.

"How's your mother Lilypad?" Lucius asked about my ex-wife.

"She's good. She misses you guys just about as much as Draco misses me," she laughed. She had her mother's laugh.

I still love Elizabeth, very much, but I had to divorce her to make sure her and Lily stay safe from Dumbledore. He was a monster. I knew that just from my story.

I had told the man millions of times that I was being abused in my "home", but he wouldn't do a thing about it. He did the same thing to the Dark Lord too. I was just glad that the Potter brat was being spoiled by his muggle family.

I pulled my little girl into a sideways hug and tried to dust her off. She was 16 years old now, the same age as Draco and the Potter boy. She looked just like me, but with her mother's button nose, face frame, and didn't have my "greasy" hair. It wasn't much difference, but it was enough that no one would guess that she was actually my daughter.

Lucius finally got fed up with me trying to dust her off with just my hand and waved his wand. In a blink of an eye, she was clean.

Her black hair was flowing down in delicate waves, and her black eyes were surrounded in black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara, but that was the only makeup that stood out.

"Draco! Let me carry something!" Lucius said trying to take one of the three luggage carriers from his son.

"You can take the trunk," Draco said holding on to her suite case and duffle bag tightly.

"I _can_ carry my own luggage, you know?" Lily said.

"We know," I said with a soft, almost unnoticeable smile on my face, "But it's your vacation. Have some fun."

She gasped, "Did my over protective father just say 'Have some fun?'"

I snorted, "Yes, I said to have fun. You're 16 now. You don't need me lording over your shoulder."

"Yeah! You're no Gryffindor," Draco said.

"Let's get out of here," Lucius said with a smile. We left the station and made our way back to the Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's POV**

I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I couldn't stay at that hellhole anymore. My Uncle had just tried to carve me again, but my magic reacted. If I was still there when he woke up… I shook my head not wanting to finish the thought of my death at my Uncle's hands.

It was the first week of summer holidays, and shit hit the fan on the first day. I was still only 15, at least until July 31st, but I was going to Gringotts right this second and going to stop this in its tracks. Something Dumbledore never did.

I ran so fast, apparently I apparated without even trying. I gasped as I looked around and saw that I had popped myself right into the center of the bank.

"Mr. Potter," one of the goblins said walking up to me, "We were not expecting you today."

"I have to talk to my vault manager. I would like to be emancipated for reasons of abuse," I said. The goblin's eyes widened for a second before he nodded his head and made his way to get my vault manager.

I was then taken to his office where the goblin who took care of my vaults did a full physical. After they saw all the evidence that I was actually abused, they helped me fill out the emancipation paperwork, and find a house with enough protections that even Dumbledore couldn't get through it.

I was going to be staying in Potter Manor. The house that my father was raised in. It was about 2 hours away from London in this area called Wiltshire. It was a nice, quiet village where minute magic wouldn't be noticed. Stonehenge was there so it was considered one of the most magical places in the world.

I smiled looking up at the huge place. I had a home of my own where no one could hurt me. Not Voldemort, not Dumbledore, not anyone.

 **Lily's POV**

I gasped as I caught a look in the bedroom that would be mine for the entire summer. "Uncle Tom!" I cried, "It's awesome!"

It had black walls, a black Victorian desk, matching chair, a black Victorian bed with dark grey silk sheets, white pillow cases, and a black comforter. It was amazing in every since of the word.

I smiled as I ran to the bed and jumped in it. Back in Japan I only had a futon and a desk in my room, now I had this gigantic room with a king sized bed and silk sheets. It made me kind of wish I didn't have to go home, but I knew I would miss my mother too much.

The next week was amazing! Uncle Lucius had bought Draco and me Firebolts, and we were currently flying them all around the backyard. Suddenly though, we saw a flint of silver head towards the house. It was a patronus! I zoomed quickly towards the house with Draco by my side. We made it inside just as the patronus had found my father.

"Severus!" my mother's voice called through the German Shepard, her patronus, "I don't know how, but Dumbledore found me! He sent some of his men to get me!" There was an explosion through the patronus, "Please Arthur! We've been friends for years!"

"I'm sorry Liz," I heard Arthur Weasely say as my mother's patronus ran off. There was one last scream that will ring through my head forever.

My father was red with rage, but Draco and Uncle Lucius were looking at me. I was standing stock still, still looking at the spot that my mother's patronus was.

"Lily?" Father asked, but as soon as his voice broke my daze, I ran. I ran from the manor and out into the world.

"LILY!" I heard the four voices of my father, Draco, Uncle Lucius, and Uncle Tom as I ran passed the gate. I ran as far as I could. I couldn't stop myself no matter what I tried. Was my mom dead or just captured? If there's one thing I learned about Dumbledore, he doesn't keep his hostages for long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's POV**

I was wondering through Stonehenge. It really was a marvel of a historical place. How did they end up here? When was it built? What did it stand for? How did they last this long?

Questions and curiosities were running rabid through my brain until I heard a sob coming from down the valley. I turned my head to see a girl, around my age, crying and running as if she were being chased by a mad killer.

"Mom," I heard her say faintly, "Not my mom!" Maybe her heart lead her here hoping that her prayers will be heard? I noticed that she was about to run straight into one of the stones. I had to stop her before she hurt herself.

I stepped in front of the girl and wrapped her in my arms. With her momentum and speed, we both fell onto the ground. My now auburn bangs covered my eyes and scar, so even if she was a witch (No matter how slim the chance) she wouldn't be able to tell who I was.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She hadn't moved from her spot on my chest. It actually seemed as though she was burying her face into my shirt. I just laid there, trying to soothe her. I then got an idea. It was how Fred or George would calm me down when I was really hysterical. I ran the fingers of my left hand through her black hair, and wrapped my right arm around her slim waist.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around

Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around

Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays

I'll send them howling

I don't care, I got ways

No one's gonna hurt you,

No one's gonna dare

Others can desert you,

Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,

But in time...

Nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around...

Being close and being clever

Ain't like being true

I don't need to,

I would never hide a thing from you,

Like some...

No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare

Others can desert you,

Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while

But in time...

Nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around..." I sang to her. As the song progressed, it seemed like she was getting calmer, and her breathing became closer to normal.

When she did sit up, I couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was. She was wearing a black tank top and yoga shorts, and her black eyes, though clouded with tears, still looked so full of emotion. She was beautiful.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, "For running into you like that."

"Huh?" I asked before my senses came back to me, "Oh, it's no problem. To be honest, I just took a page out of someone else's book." I chuckled a little while rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, 'Must have just happened or something,' I thought looking at her, 'Wound is still too fresh.'

"Well how about we talk about something else?" I asked, "My name is Harrison Evans." It wasn't a lie either. On the day I got emancipated, I had changed my name, and the goblins assured me that Dumbledore would never find out.

"Shinku, Rirī," she said, "That's how we say it in Japanese."

"You're from Japan?" I asked, "You don't look like any kind of Asian?"

She gave a soft chuckle, "My parents are both from the UK, but my mom and me moved to Japan when I was only 3 years old."

"What does Shinku, Rirī mean in English?" I asked.

"In that order? Crimson Lily, but you can just call me Lily," she said. I smiled at her.

"My mom's name was Lily," I said, "I don't know much about her because I lost her when I was one."

"You're lucky," she said in an angry tone, "It hurts less when she's stolen away from you. You don't have the memories, the fights, the regrets, the happiness…" she trailed off glaring at a spot on the ground.

"Is that what happened?" I asked, "She was stolen from you? Then who are you with here?"

"My father. He's a teacher at a pretty good school," she said standing up from the grass, "Speaking of which, I should be heading home. Him and my Uncles are probably scared for me."

"No problem," I said standing up, "Well it was nice meeting you Lily." I stuck my hand out to shake hers, but she didn't take mine. She bowed deeply… if I remember correctly, that is an Asian way of greeting and bidding farewell. I took my hand back and bowed back at her.

"It was nice to meet you too Harrison," she said, "And thanks for helping me." With that she walked away.

'I wonder if I'll ever see her again,' I thought, not knowing the adventures this summer would hold


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily's POV**

I walked in the doors of the Manor, only to be swept up into a hug by my father. "Where the Hell were you Lily?" he asked, "For all we knew, Dumbledore had gotten to you too!"

"Calm down Father," I said getting out of his monstrous hug, "I was at Stonehenge. Nothing to worry about."

"Why'd you go there?" Draco asked, "Not too exciting." I knew what Draco was trying to do. He was trying to pretend that nothing had happened. That for all he knew, my mom was still safe and sound.

"I don't know," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders, "But I do know I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Night Crimson," Draco said. Even though it was my last name, it was also a term of endearment for Draco. He always said my personality was bright red. Fiery if you will.

I went up to my room and put on my grey pjs, but for some reason, even though my mind and body were exhausted, I couldn't fall asleep. I was just staring up at the ceiling. No thoughts coming through my mind. I was just numb.

Then… I started thinking about Harrison. He was so kind and understanding. 'His father must have raised him right!' I couldn't help myself but think.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around

Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around

Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays

I'll send them howling

I don't care, I got ways

No one's gonna hurt you,

No one's gonna dare," I sang to myself, remembering the song that Harrison sang earlier. I knew where the song was from of course. I've seen Sweeney Todd, but it sounded even better coming from his voice. I found myself slipping into sleep in the wee hours of the morning, still humming "Not While I'm Around."

 **Snape's POV**

"What are we going to do?" I asked Lucius, "She can't stay here! It's too dangerous!"

"Well she can't go back to Japan, Severus," my best friend said, "You could quiet possibly be her only relative now."

"Now Severus," Marvolo, the Dark Lord, said, "I know it's not what you want to hear, but I think it would be a good idea to enroll her at-"

"Hogwarts? And have her around that crazy bumblebee?" I asked, "Are you mad?!"

"Wait Severus," Draco said stepping up to the plate, "Marvolo has a point."

"Now you're not making any sense Draco!" I yelled.

"Dumbledore wouldn't dare try anything while school is in session. It would tarnish his reputation if the school found out he had endangered a student under his care," Draco explained, "Plus, she would have all the Slytherins behind her, no matter what house she would be placed in. She would be safe and watched wherever she went."

"But-" I said, "What if something _does_ happen to her?"

"Have you given her her birthday gift yet?" Lucius asked.

"Not yet, no," I said pulling out a dark ruby ring I had given her mother when we were courting. Lucius took it out of my hand before waving his wand over it and saying each of our names.

"There. Now if worse comes to worse, all she has to do is twist this ring around her finger twice and it will bring her to whoever is closest."

"Well… That helps. I'll go to Gringotts and get all the transfer papers ready. When Summer is over, Lily Crimson will be joining Hogwarts."

 **Dumbledore's POV**

I paced around my office. The girl wasn't there! How can I plan on using Severus to the fullest ability if I don't have his little brat as bait?

I tried making Elizabeth Crimson talk, but she refuses. I could tell that she would do whatever it took to protect her daughter. Just like Lily Potter. Both mothers were so foolish. If I hadn't used the Imperious Curse on Tom, than I'd have to deal with two Lilys.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" I asked the woman in the chains.

"Sting me Bumblebee!" she yelled, spitting at me.

"Wrong answer," I said, " _Crucio!_ " I cast the Unforgivable at her. I watched as she screamed and twitched in pain and agony, but did not break.

"Headmaster!" I heard the voice of Ronald Weasely cry out from the top of the staircase, "Sirius is looking for you."

"Just keep him up there," I replied, "He cannot know what we are doing down here."

Eversince Potter saved that blasted mutt from the veil, the beast has been nothing but a thorn in my side, and it didn't get any better when we noticed Potter missing from his relatives.

I cleaned myself up and went up the stairs, charming the door so only I would be able to open it. Sirius was sitting in the kitchen at the table with Fred and George Weasely. All three were genuinely worried for the missing brat, but I really couldn't care less as long as he did his job and killed Tom.

"What is wrong my boys?" I asked pulling up my grandfatherly mask.

"Have you heard anything about Harry yet Professor?" one of the twins asked.

"We haven't gotten a letter from him yet, and we're starting to get scared," the other one said.

"Just hurry up and find my Godson! How hard can it be to track down a 15 year old boy?" Black cried, "You make sure he comes back to me safe! You hear me?"

These three weren't the only ones worried about the brat. William, Charles, and Lupin were worried too for the boy they have come to love as a brother and son. All Ronald, Ginny, and the Granger girl were worried about is not getting paid.

That's right, I've been paying them to befriend the boy and relay anything he says to them back to me, but the boy hasn't so much as written a letter to either of the three in the last two weeks.

"I haven't seen Snape around either, do you think he helped kidnap Harry?"

"It could be possible," I said playing into his fears, "We can never really be sure with Severus. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to." I turned around to open the door, but Black spoke up again.

"What's so important down there?" he asked.

"No need to worry Sirius," I said, "It's for the greater good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's POV**

It's been about three days since I had met Lily Crimson. I was heading back to Stonehenge, just for a walk when I noticed the familiar black haired girl sitting on a rock.

She looked lost in her thoughts, just staring at a patch of grass, not caring if it moved or not.

"Hey," I said walking up to her, "What's up?" She was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts that showed off her hourglass figure perfectly, and her black hair was flowing in the wind. She still haven't looked up from the patch of grass. Hadn't even acknowledged that I was there. "Hello?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

She jumped, shocked. "Oh Harrison," she said, "Nice to see you again." I sat down next to her on the rock and nudged her shoulder.

"What you thinking about so hard?" I asked with a smile.

"I just found out that I'll be going to the boarding school that my father teaches at. I'm not too excited about it," she replied.

"You'll be closer to your dad," I said, "That's got to count for something."

"Ah but here's the kicker," she said, "The headmaster of the school is sketchy. He's been trying to use my father for this… turf war. He's got my mom now, and now he's trying to get me."

"Wow… so your mom was literally kidnapped? That's fucked up!" I said, "Who would let that asshole run a school?"

She chuckled angrily and looked out towards the fields, "Someone with wool pulled over their eyes."

I started thinking about what she said. Dumbledore had put me, Ron, and Hermione in so many dangerous situations, but somehow they never made the news. It made me wonder what was really going on in that school. Was Voldemort _really_ the bad guy in all this? Was Dumbledore really the good guy? With all that power and titles under his belt, he should have been able to get Sirius a trial.

He could have done a lot of things.

"You like my ring?" Lily asked holding out her right hand. She had a silver banded, haloed, ruby ring sitting on her finger.

"Nice," I said feeling a pang in my chest, "Your boyfriend get it for you?"

"No. No boyfriend to speak of," she said with a smile, "My father gave this to my mom while they were dating. Father likes to call it 'courting'. I guess he thinks it sounds fancier." She laughed, a real laugh. I couldn't help but think 'Her dad sounds like a cool dude.'

"Hey why do you call your dad 'father' when you call your mom 'mom'?" I asked.

"It makes him happy," she said with a shrug, "My Uncle insist I use his nickname though. Marvolo. Odd name right?"

"Yeah, but it sounds kind of familiar…" I thought trailing off.

"Well, while you think on that, why don't we go into town and get a cup of coffee?" she asked.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"No," she replied with a smile, "Just two friends getting coffee."

 **Draco's POV**

I sighed. Marvolo and Severus had ordered me to follow Lily. Lately she's been humming this song that never failed to put a smile on her face. Marvolo, father, and I couldn't recognize the song, but Severus figured out within a day.

It was called "Not While I'm Around," from this play called Sweeney Todd. It was a song about protection. She's also been playing with her hair a few more times than normal. I was charged with the task of figuring out what was going on.

She was sitting at Stonehenge for an hour when a guy with dark red hair. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that showed off his toned arms and muscular chest and a pair of black denim pants. He looked pretty cool. Kind of like he and Lily would get along great.

The two were just talking. Nothing too exciting, until they got up. It was time to move. I followed them down the path to the village. They walked inside a café. I watched from the window, trying to think of a way to get inside without raising suspicion.

From the angle I was at, I could see that they were drinking coffee and talking. Lily was waving her hands in the air talking very excitedly with this huge smile on her face. She hasn't smiled like that since we got the news of her mother three days ago. Any smile or chuckle would be either sad, angry, or fake. She was quickly turning into her father and no one liked it one bit, but here, with this man, she looked alive again. I turned my back and headed back to the Manor. I couldn't in good conscious spy on them when she looked so happy.

When I got back to the Manor, Severus and Tom bombarded me with questions. I told them that she was a Stonehenge, thinking then went into town to get a cup of coffee. That was all they needed to know for now.

About two hours later, Lily walked into the house with a dreamy smile on her face. She really liked this boy. "Better wipe that look off your face before your father sees it," I said with my trademark smirk.

She did as she sat down on the couch next to me, "What look?" she asked.

"Is he helping you? Does he make you happy?" I asked.

"He listens to me, and he does… so far. It's only been two days."

"Was he the one that taught you that song?" I asked. Her blush was almost unnoticeable; if I hadn't known her for our entire lives, I would have missed it.

We just sat in a comfortable silence. She went to get a book and came back within a couple of minutes.

"Hey," she asked, "Where's Dobby?"

"Oh! You are not going to believe this," I told her the entire story of how Potter helped Dobby with a smile on my face as I did. Dobby was my favorite house elf, and when Lily found out how my father was treating the elf she went into a frenzy! Sent him a howler! It was so loud that it shook the house like a minor earthquake.

Lily wasn't against having house elves, just how they were treated. She really was awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's POV**

I smiled as I walked out of Potter Manor. I've been seeing and hanging out with Lily for almost a month now, and I asked her if she wanted to hang out tonight. We were going to hang around Stonehenge again and I couldn't wait.

"Hey Harrison," she said with a smile as she walked up to me. She had a huge blanket in her arms along with a basket of food. I could tell from here that it had trickle tart inside, and I couldn't help but smile.

We had gotten to know each other very well over the last month. It felt right to be with her. I helped her lay the blanket down on the green grass and helped her pour the drinks. I had brought a bottle of non-alcoholic wine and two wine glasses.

I had checked the forecast for the night and it said that it would be clear and shooting stars would light up the sky.

Lily started talking about her childhood and laughing about the few times she got to see her father. Her cousin, who she called Dray, had tried his hand at cooking only to get the entire house sick.

"When are you going to introduce me to your family?" I asked, "We've been friends for a month now."

"When are you going to introduce me to your father?" she asked.

"My father died on the same night as my mom," I said. It had been 14 years since the death of my parents, so it didn't hurt as much as it did when I was little.

"Oh Harrison," she said, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's no big deal. It's been 14 years," I said.

"I don't think you should meet my family yet," she said, "They aren't too… accepting."

"Oh?" I asked, "Why wouldn't they be accepting of us?"

"They aren't too accepting of people who are different. My father wants me to marry his godson, my cousin Dray."

"Why?" I asked, "Can't you love who you want?"

"Well, what my dad doesn't know is that Dray only likes me as a sister. Apparently, he's got a crush on these red headed twins who graduated last year."

"Cool," I said. We talked some more for about another 30 minutes, but suddenly the air got really cold.

"Oh no," Lily said shivering. I couldn't help but think the same thing. All the happiness had gone out of the world.

"Come on Harrison!" Lily said standing up, grabbing my arm, "We got to run!"

"Where to?" I asked, "My house is a 20 minute run from here!"

"15 minutes to mine! Follow me!" she ran down the hill as fast as she could.

"Wait," I asked running after her, "How do you know about dementors?"

She stopped and turned to me, "How do you know about dementors?"

"Are you a witch?" I asked at the same time she asked if I was a wizard.

"Harrison! Duck!" she yelled, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " She took out a black wood wand and pointed it at me. I ducked down as a owl shot out of her wand. It took out the three dementors that showed up behind me, and we continued running as fast as we could.

We came up to a mansion as big as a castle. It seemed like the dementors couldn't get past the gate that surrounded the area.

Just as we were about to reach the gate, a dementor swooped down and lifted Lily off the ground by her throat. It's black robes almost engulfed her as he brought his face closer to hers.

"Lily!" I heard four familiar voices yell from behind me. I turned around to see Draco and Lucius Malfoy standing with Snape and some other man.

"Severus!" the strange man yelled, "Do something!"

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Snape yelled pointing his wand at the monster that held Lily. The dementor gave a terrified shriek before dropping Lily.

On instinct I held out my arms and caught her, pulling her tightly against my chest.

"Well?" Draco Malfoy yelled, "Get over here!" I ran towards the house and got inside the gate. All six of us got inside the house safely. As soon as the door was closed tightly behind us, Lucius Malfoy ordered a house elf to bring anything chocolate they could find.

I put Lily down on the couch, but as soon as I did, the strange man pinned me against a wall with a wand pointed at my throat. "Who are you?" he asked in a deep growling voice, "You almost got my Goddaughter killed!"

"M-my name is Harrison Evans!" I stuttered, "I live in the manor about thirty minutes down the road!"

"Ridiculous!" Lucius yelled, "The only other manor in town is Potter Manor…" It was like something clicked in his head.

"You're Harry Potter!" Snape yelled, "Were you trying to get to my daughter to kidnap her like the Order did to my ex-wife?" He was frantic, scared even. I had never seen my Potions Professor look so scared or angry.

"I swear on my magic, I had no idea she was your daughter until you told me!" I yelled. "I just met her a month ago."

"LIAR!" All four men said raising their wands at me.

"STOP!" I heard Lily's voice yell. I opened my eyes, even though I don't remember closing them. "If any of you hurt him, I'll hate you forever!"

"He's a spy Lily!" Snape yelled, "He even changed his appearance to get information about our lives!"

"No Father," Lily said, "He isn't. He had no idea I was even a witch until about ten minutes ago. I don't care if he's Harry Potter! You will NOT hurt him."

I could feel her magic surrounding her. I took another look at her and let my jaw drop. She was standing in a defensive stance, but it still seemed to have a sense of power and confidence to it. Her black hair was whipping all around, and her eyes were glowing with the power she held.

All the men around me lowered their wands and took a step back as Lily slowly calmed down. "Harrison, Harry, whatever you call yourself," she said pointing at me, still angry, but for some reason I knew her anger was not directed at me, "Sit down and have some chocolate."

I sat down on the couch as she plopped down beside me, giving me the space I really needed at the time, but making sure she was between me and the dangerous men.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lily's POV**

It's been about an hour since we came into the house, and Harrison hasn't said a word to me.

"Tell me about Harry Potter," I said looking at him.

"You've never heard of me?" he asked looking shocked.

"I moved to Japan with my mother when I was three years old, and she never told me about a 'Harry Potter.'"

"Harry Potter is a young man whose parents were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. He killed Harry's father, James, first before going after his mother.

"Harry Potter is the only known person to survive the killing curse. After his parents were killed, he was sent to his hateful muggle family. His mother's sister treated him worse than a house elf, and his Uncle and Cousin treated him as a punching bag," Harrison said. The pain in his eyes told me he was telling the truth, "When Harry tried to tell Dumbledore last year of his home situation, he shrugged it off as 'overreacting.' He cared nothing for Harry Potter, and the Dark Lord Voldemort wanted him dead. He ran away from his family, got emancipated from his terrible family, and moved in, right next door to a group of Death Eaters." He glared at my father, uncle, godfather, and Draco.

"Let me tell you a story, Potter-" Uncle Tom said before Harrison cut him off.

"Evans," Harrison corrected, "My name is no longer Harry Potter. It's Harrison Evans."

"Let me tell you a story Evans," Uncle Tom said sitting down in a plush leather chair across from the couch Harrison and I were sitting on, "It's the story of a young man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a half-blood boy, not too different from yourself, his father abandoned his mother, and his mother died after giving birth to the young man. He was forced to live in an orphanage with a cruel woman running it and even crueler children in its walls.

"When he got to Hogwarts, he hoped he would get away from the pain and suffering of the home, but Dumbledore turned his back on the boy.

"As the boy grew he noticed the danger of how the children of the school were growing. He needed to make a change, or the wizarding world would be lost. He managed to get some of his closest friends to help him in the courts, but Dumbledore feared that Tom would ruin him and his way of life.

"Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets to help the muggle-borns so they would be safe from Dumbledore's manipulations, but a girl… a muggle-born girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and looked the beast in the eyes." Uncle Tom looked sadly at the carpet before he shook his head and continued the story.

"Tom cried all that night, and every night within the next month. He hated the fact that he had taken an innocent life, and he hated the fact that he could do nothing to apologize to the family of the girl, for if he got expelled, he couldn't help the world.

"Dumbledore found the darkness in Tom's heart and used it to cast an evil, dark curse on him. The curse made him mad with both power and hatred. Tom's motives turned from protecting the muggle-borns, to killing them. From that moment on, he became Lord Voldemort

"One night, October 31st, 1981, Lord Voldemort was put under the Imperious Curse to kill a family. The man had never killed a baby before, and he never wanted to. He tried and tried with all his might to break the curse he was under but the spell was too strong. He killed the father, then the mother. He finally got out from under the curse, but it was too late. His last will before the curse hit the child was to take away all the intent in the curse. That's why the curse didn't kill the boy."

"Then," Father said as he leaned against the wall, "A man who was friends with the Dark Lord before he was turned mad, went to visit his friend, the mother of the family when he saw the damage to the house.

"He ran up the stairs to the baby's room and moved him out from under the crumbling ceiling. He put the boy in a safe place before anyone would come and find him there. Even though he hated the father, he felt sad for the boy that had to be left behind.

"If he had known the truth about what the boy would live through, he would have stolen him away in the night."

Harry sat in silence just looking into his tea cup as if to read the hot chocolate for hints of lies. I could tell that he didn't trust any of the men in the room. I got down on my knees in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Harrison," I said in a soft voice that conveyed every bit of honesty in my body, "You don't have to trust them, but do you think you can trust me? These men are my family, and I know with all my heart and soul that they wouldn't lie about something like this."

Harry looked into my eyes and sighed, "You're right. You haven't lied to me the entire time I've known you. Why would you now?"

I smiled widely, happy that Harrison trusted me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. I ran my hand through his hair and started to sing as his arms went around my waist.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around

Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around

Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays

I'll send them howling

I don't care, I got ways

No one's gonna hurt you,

No one's gonna dare

Others can desert you,

Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while."

"I'll go get the elves to set up a room for you tonight, Evans," Father said standing up.

"Can't I go home?" Harrison asked.

"Not tonight," Uncle Tom said, "You are much too tired and the dementors are still hanging around. If they haven't left by the morning, we shall let you floo home."

"Thank you… I didn't catch your name," Harrison said.

"Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle, but you may call me Marvolo for now," Uncle Tom said as he left the room to go to his study.

"Well," Draco said standing up, "I'm going to bed. You going too Crimson?"

"Not yet Dragon. I'll wait until Harrison's room is ready. See you in the morning," I said with a smile.

"I'll make sure coffee is ready," he said as he left the room. I turned to Harry, he was looking at his tea cup again with a shocked look on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I went to put my hand on his shoulder, but he pulled it back out of my grasp.

"I-I need some time to think," Harrison said. When a house elf finally came out to tell Harrison his rooms were ready, Harrison basically ran up the stairs with the house elf trying his best to keep up.

"Goodnight Harrison…" I said to the empty room, knowing he couldn't hear me anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry's POV**

I made it to my room with little to no problems. The house elf was really nice, helping me out.

"Please do not be mad with misses Flower," the house elf said, "She's made conditions better for Mossy and others."

"What do you mean?" I asked the house elf, Mossy I guessed.

"Eversince she heared about what happened to brother Dobby, she protects us," the elf said, "She be nice person."

"I'll take that into consideration," I told the elf, "Now please leave me alone."

"Misses really likes you," the elf said, "Wees can all tell." With that she left the room with a "POP!"

I looked around the room. It looked very nice for a guest room. It had a queen sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets covering it.

I laid down on the bed and just thought for the entire night, even though, it was now closer to morning.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, but all I could see was Lily. No matter how many times I tried to shake my head of her image, I couldn't, so I started thinking about the stories I heard tonight.

Was that really Lord Voldemort? He looked so different than he did last year in the Ministry of Magic. He looked like a normal person with hair, nose, and actually tan skin. His eyes were still red though now that I thought about it.

There were just so many questions going through my head, and I guess I fell asleep without knowing it. The next thing I knew, Draco Malfoy was in my room, beating me with a down pillow.

* * *

"Wake up Potter! If Lily can wake up before 7, you can too!" He kept hitting me with the pillow when I noticed something.

"Are you still in your pajamas?" I asked.

"It's Sunday," he said, "Lily made a rule that we aren't allowed out of our sleeping clothes until noon."

"She has you guys on a short string huh?" I asked.

"For your information Potter," he said.

"Evans," I corrected patiently. Habits are hard to break.

"For your information Evans," he corrected himself, "Since she started this rule this summer, We've all been more relaxed, more happy, and more productive. We can still do our business, but we can't get out of our sleepwear."

"Really?" I asked.

"And while you're here, you have to follow the rules too. Sleep clothes only." With that Malfoy left the room. His sleep clothes, a baggy t-shirt and sleep pants, dragging on the floor. His hair was even messed up from sleep.

I looked around and saw a pair of dark grey pajamas and slippers. They looked to be very expensive and comfortable. I changed into the sleep clothes and smiled. I was right when I thought they were comfortable. They were the most comfortable clothes I've ever worn. I've got to ask if I could keep these.

"Mister Evans, sir," a house elf said, "I is here to take you to breakfast."

"Alright," I said, giving a stretch, "Let's get going." The elf nodded and lead me to the kitchen.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" I asked the house elf.

"You can," the elf said.

"Where is Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked. The woman didn't seem to be anywhere around.

"She be in France with her lover. Master Malfoy and Mistress Malfoy are only married on paper sir. After young master Malfoy was born, they no want anymore babies," the elf answered.

"Ah," I said simply. Made a strange sort of sense. As we walked into the kitchen, I was surprised at how small it was.

"Tis not the official kitchen. This is the family kitchen. Only used on Sundays. Mister Snake and Miss Flower make breakfast for everyone… once they has their coffee," the elf explained.

* * *

I looked around the kitchen. First one I saw was the most shocking. Lucius Malfoy, sitting at the table in nothing but his silk, sky blue boxers. His hair was still pulled into a messed up ponytail, and nursing a cup of coffee.

"Morning Potter," he said looking up. His voice was groggy as he greeted me, "I see you found the pajamas Lily left you."

"I did, and I was wondering if I could keep them," I asked, deciding to use my Gryffindor courage.

"Go ahead," Lily said as she brought a large serving plate of bacon. She was wearing a pair of black boxers and a grey tank top, "Uncle Tom said that he didn't need them anymore now that I introduced him to muggle sleep pants. He loves the bagginess."

"That I do," Marvolo said, he wore nothing but said baggy sleep pants, "Good morning Mr. Evans."

"Ev-," I said about to correct him before the words registered in my brain, "Oh… good morning."

Professor Snape came back with a HUGE stack of pancakes he was wearing a white tank top with a pair of boxers. I couldn't help but let my jaw fall. The man was surprisingly muscular. But I guess you'd have to be to be in a war.

"Harrison," Lily said, "If you wish, after breakfast, you may return home. It seems that the dementors have receded, but I would take the floo just to be safe."

She was writing in a book while she spoke. She was eating small bits at a time.

"What are you writing in there?" I asked, "It looks important."

"It is. She's getting my Death Eaters organized. Sacking who needs to be sacked and she will be training those who need it. Draco for example," Tom explained.

Draco spit out his food and looked at the Dark Lord, "Me?!" he asked, "what do I need help on?"

"Tranfiguration, Defense," Snape started.

"Footing, dueling," Tom continued.

"Math, History, all of the above," Lily finished with a smile.

"Talking to the boys you like," Lucius said as a side note. We all looked at him with shock written on our faces, "Of course I know, Draco. You are my son, and I love you no matter who you love."

"Good on you," Lily said with a smile. I looked at her and couldn't help but see the beauty she had. I knew at this time, even with her past and her darkness, I loved her. She was my one and only.

What was I going to do now?

I got back home safely, and I started to think seriously. I liked Lily, a lot, but I just didn't think I could get passed the fact that she was Snape's daughter or that she was Voldemort's goddaughter!

I thought over the stories that I heard the night before, but I couldn't weed out the lies.

After about three days of thinking about it… I knew this was going to hurt her, but I had to stop seeing Lily Crimson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lily's POV**

I sighed as I looked around. I was in charge of training the children of the Death Eaters. Today I was with the really little ones teaching them Latin and teaching them simple spells that they could use in case of emergencies.

"Alright guys today we are going to learn the levitating spell. Wingardum Leviosa," I said showing them how it was done on a chair in the corner of the room, "I'm going to have you practice on feathers for the entire week until we meet again. That'll be all for today." I smiled as each of the children walked out of the room into their parents' arms.

I wanted to have a family one day. I could just picture it now: me holding a little boy with black hair and emerald green eyes, just like Harry's. I haven't heard from said man in about a week. I was thinking he was getting tired of me or something.

I sighed deeply at the thought of the man. I missed him terribly and now I couldn't even keep a real smile around my family. Suddenly as I started thinking about Harry, a snowy white owl came swooping into my "classroom."

"Oh," I said looking at the beautiful bird of prey, "how can I help you?"

She dropped a letter on the desk in front of me. It had my name written on the front of it with a bright red wax seal on the back. Just as I was about to open it though, another owl swooped in with a letter with the Hogwarts' crest on the back. I dropped the first letter and ran to my father. He had to see this now.

* * *

"If a bloody owl can find her, so can Dumbledore can too!" Draco yelled.

"Calm yourself Draco," Tom said, "Even if he did find us, he'd have to have a Cursebreaker with him to break the seals around us."

"But he does Marvolo!" Father yelled, "He's got William Weasley with him. The man is a Gringotts level Curesbreaker!"

Uncle Tom was quiet for a moment, "I believe it's time we change bases. Pack everything you can Lily, for tomorrow, we shall make way for Slytherin Castle.

"But what about Harrison?" I asked. I didn't want to leave him. Not now!

"She has a point Marvolo," Uncle Lucius said, "Maybe her and Severus can move into Potter Manor. It would be less conspicuous, and the Manor is protected by ancient magic."

"I shall write the boy at once," Father said, "No one do anything until I get a response from him." I nodded my head and made my way back to the classroom.

I was going to clean up the mess the children have made during the day when I saw the snowy owl still on the desk. I guessed it was waiting on me to open the letter that was still on the floor.

I pulled back the seal on the letter and gasped as I looked at the signer.

 _Lily,_

 _I'm sorry, but I don't think I can handle the fact that your family are either Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself._

 _I'm not just doing this for me. I'm doing this for you too. I know I'm no good. I've been through too much. I'm better off alone than dragging you down with me._

 _You are one of the smartest, prettiest, and awesome people I've ever met, and I don't want to ruin that part of you._

 _I can tell that you are destined for greater and better things than me._

 _I found out recently that I have very deep feelings for you, but you deserve much better._

 _When we see each other at Hogwarts, it would be best if you never talked to me. It would be the best for you. I'm sure of it._

 _-Harrison Evans_

I had tears running down my face as I dropped the letter onto the floor. I walked slowly, almost in a trance towards my father's rooms.

I knocked on the door and opened it when I heard the response. "Don't bother writing that letter to Evans," I said in a monotone voice, "He wants nothing to do with me anymore."

"Lily," Father asked, "What are you talking about?"

"He thinks it would be better if we pretended that the last month never happened. He has 'feelings' for me," I said with air quotes around the word "feelings, "but he doesn't think he's man enough to be with me."

"Lily…" Father said trying to step forward to me.

I didn't want his pity or sympathy so I backed away, putting a scowl on my face. One so similar to my father's that it seemed to scare him, "Leave me be Father. We make ride for Slytherin Castle tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**Lily's POV**

I sighed as I looked around. I was standing in the yard of Slytherin Castle with Draco by my side. Lately he's been acting as if I were a precious glass vase that would shatter at the slightest touch, but then again maybe he had a right to be worried.

The man I loved had just dumped me on my ass "for my own good." Harrison Evans, A.K.A Harry Potter, recently found out that I was the daughter of Severus Snape and left me.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, "I know you're upset."

"I'm fine Draco," I said with a scowl on my face. The scowl had become a permanent fixture on my face. It has been over a month now, and it hasn't left my lips.

I made my way back inside not wanting to see the look of pity on Draco's face. I couldn't take it anymore. If I saw one more look of pity from my family, I was going to snap!

I didn't want to love Harris-… Evans anymore, but I couldn't help it. All the memories in my head wouldn't go away! It hurt so much just to remember him. I just wish all my memories of him…

It suddenly clicked in my head. I would get my father to perform a memory charm on me. Make him take away any memories of Harrison Evans I had.

* * *

 **Snape's POV**

I was standing in my potions lab trying to complete a potion for Marvolo, so that all his horcruxes will return to him, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, knowing that they would hear me.

"Father," I heard Lily's voice call from the door, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"I have to know what the favor is before I can do it for you," I said with a smirk. I turned around and looked at her. She was standing there with tears flowing down her cheeks. My smirk instantly went away. I ran to her and looked at her intensely. "What is wrong my little flower?"

"I-I don't think I can do this Daddy," she said, "I can't deal with the pain. All these memories of Harrison and the love I've felt for him… it hurts Daddy it hurts so much! I just want to forget him." She threw herself into my arms and squeezed me tight. I could tell how much pain and suffering was in her soul just by the tightness of her grip and the tears that were seeping through my robes.

"So you want to forget Harrison Evans. Does this count as Harry Potter too?" I asked having to make sure she wanted all trace of him eliminated.

"Yes!" she sobbed into my chest, "I want him gone. Every memory I've had of him gone!"

"Alright, Little Flower," I said sliding my wand out of it's holster, "You won't remember him. _Obliviate._ " I pointed my wand at her temple while thinking of Harrison Evans and Harry Potter. She wouldn't remember anything from the time she's spent with the man.

I watched as she went lax in my arms, and I carried her up the stairs. She hasn't been eating as much during the last month, so she had lost a lot of weight. Draco was passing by as I was carrying her to her room and followed us.

"Draco," I said, "If you want to know what happened, bring Marvolo and your father to her room. I will tell you once they arrive."

I sighed as he ran off and I laid Lily in her bed. Her skin was paler than usual, didn't have that rosy shine on her cheeks that she used to.

Her hair was greasier than it usually was because she had stopped paying attention to her personal hygiene. She was heartbroken, and the Potter boy was the reason behind it.

* * *

"Severus!" Marvolo yelled as he entered the room, "What happened is she alright?"

"Does she look alright to you?" I snapped.

"Severus, you forget yourself," he said, "but seeing as you are worried for your daughter, I will let it slide for now."

"My apologies my lord," I said as Lucius and Draco came into the room, "Lily just asked me to remove her memories of the Potter boy. The memories were too painful for her to bare so she asked me to get rid of them."

"She erased her memories?" Lucius asked.

"Well I didn't get rid of them, only the ones with the letter and the pain she's felt these months," I said, "Just got rid of the boy in them. I had to put someone else in his place so… I put Draco in her memories instead."

"So according to her… we're dating?" Draco asked. He looked shocked, but also a little bit happy. Had he always wanted to be with Lily, or was he just happy to have Potter out of her life?

"Yes…" I said slowly, "Do you think you can go along with this Draco?"

"Of course," he said a little too quickly, "I'll even sit with her until she wakes up. You know to keep up the ruse." I knew he had a crush on the Weasely twins but I didn't think he was bi-sexual, or that he had a crush on my Lily.

I lifted an eyebrow at the boy but nodded my head and watched as he pulled the chair from her vanity to the bed. I couldn't help but think that Draco will be better for her than that boy anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry's POV**

I looked around the platform. I was standing beside the Hogwarts Express, hoping I would see Lily again. I may have broken it off with her, but I still have strong feelings for her. I wanted to see her again so badly that it almost hurt.

Then it happened. She came through the floo with her trunk coming behind her. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a dress that looked almost like a shorter version of a Victorian dress. It was navy blue with white sleeves.

She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, just how beautiful the train was. I watched as Draco Malfoy came out of the floo and scoop Lily into his arms. Lily laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

I felt a wave of anger run through my body. I thought Malfoy was gay! What is he doing making a move on my g-… Lily.

I watched as Lily pecked him on the lips as he set her down and grabbed her trunk along with his. "Hey Harry!" I heard Ron call from the other side of me, but eversince the triwizard tournament last year, I couldn't trust him. "Why'd you dye your hair man! It doesn't look right on you."

"Don't care," I said still glaring at Malfoy and Lily. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head and her bangs swooping to the side.

"Well, where have you been for the whole summer?" he asked. I knew he was trying to get information out of me that he can give straight to Dumbledore.

"None of your business," I said back to him.

"Hey Harry!" I heard Neville's voice yell as he ran up to us, Trevor in his hands, "Nice hair. That color really works with your eyes."

"Hey Nev," I said with a smile, even though I was still angry about Lily and Draco, Neville was one of my only real friends… beside Fred and George that is.

Speaking of the twins, I saw them staring at Draco sadly. They were sad that he was being all lovey with a girl they didn't know. I made my way over to them quietly and leaned against the stone pillar they were leaning on.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"Honestly?" Fred asked.

"No," George answered.

"Well I know the pain. I fell in love with her over the summer," I said.

"You know her?" Fred asked, not letting on that he was shocked.

"Her name is Lily Crimson. She's 15 years old and has been living with Malfoy for the length of the summer," I said.

"Oh!" I heard Lily's voice cry as she turned around, "I forgot something!"

She was running in our direction, and I took one big step so I would be in her way. She ran right into me and I grabbed her arm before she could fall.

"Oh!" she said, "I'm so sorry!" She looked at me with no spark of happiness or even sadness in her eyes. It was like she didn't even know who I was. "My name is Lily. Lily Crimson. Who are you?"

"Uh…" I said looking down at her lost. She really had no idea who I was. "Harrison, Harrison Evans," I said sticking my hand out to her. She shook it firmly but still in a way that made me think that she kind of remembered me.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

I sighed as I sat down in the compartment. I was thinking of that boy that I had run into on the platform. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't quite place him.

"Crimson?" Draco asked as he sat down across from me, "Are you alright?"

"Just this guy I ran into on the platform. I felt like I've seen him somewhere."

"What did he look like?" he asked.

"Dark red hair with these green eyes that just…" I paused because I couldn't explain it, "I did notice a scar on his forehead though."

"Oh that's just Harry Potter, resident prat-who-will-not-die. Though word on the street is that he's going by the name of Harrison Evans now."

"Yeah, that's how he introduced himself," I said with a sigh, "What house is he in? I didn't like the way he looked at me. It was like we went through this life changing experience, but I don't know what it was."

"He's in Gryffindor, but trust me, even a different house won't stop him from coming after you. If he likes you…"

"Don't worry sweetheart," I said leaning forward to kiss his cheek, "I love you. I mean you're the one who helped me so much over the last few months. Not him."

"Right… he wasn't there," Draco said.

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

I hated lying to her. I hated it. I'm sure that one of these days I was going to let it slip. I looked towards the compartment door while she stared out the window, marveling at everything we passed by. I swear it was like she never saw a cow before. She may be my best friend, but I couldn't date her for much longer.

Potter- I mean Evans was standing at the doorway to the compartment with the Weasley twins. He pointed at me angrily and told me to follow him silently.

"Hey, Crimson," I said standing up, "I've got to go do a thing."

"Just say you have to pee Draco," she said, "I won't judge."

"Malfoy's don't-."

"Malfoy's don't announce that they're going to pee. Got it," she laughed.

I walked out of the carriage and found Evans shortly after. "Why is she ignoring me?" Potter asked, "is she just trying to piss me off?"

"No Evans," I said, "You broke her heart. She was so depressed, she lost about 25 pounds in a month, her hair was greasy, and she had this permanent sneer on her face. And it's because of you." I told him about how Severus erased him from her memory at her request and replace him with me.

"So she thinks that you were there with her?" Potter growled.

"You were the one to tell her to stay away from you!" I said, "It's your fault, so don't you go blaming her, me, or Severus. Blame yourself." With that I stomped off in true Malfoy fashion, but I didn't get far before I noticed the sad, self-loathing look settled on Evans face.

"What took you so long?" Crimson asked, "Stomachache?"

"Even if it was, do you really think I would tell you?" I asked. I'm hoping I could get her to break up with me, so I could spare her some heartache unlike Evans did.

"I'd hope you would," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I've just been a little worried about Dumbledore trying to hurt you." I couldn't do it! She was like a sister to me, and I hated to see the look of pain on her face, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." I kissed her forehead and sat down next to her. What was I going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but Malfoy was right. I could tell he held no romantic feelings for her, those were taken up by the twins I was sitting with. It was my fault. I broke her heart and put him into this loveless relationship.

I had to help them out. I just didn't know how. I wanted to spare her pain, so letting her walk in on Malfoy and the twins was out of the question.

Malfoy was too much of a softie for her that any attempt he would make to have her break up with him would be fruitless.

Maybe if I wooed her myself? But I'm the one who told her to stay away. Plus, I'm pretty sure I left a bad impression on the platform.

I may have to discuss this with Fred and George. They were the Cunning Kings of Gryffindor. Surely they would have an idea or two… even if it was just to get Malfoy into their arms.

We pulled into the station, and I watched as Lily, in her plain robes, walked towards Hagrid and whispered something to him. "You'll be going with the other students but meeting Professor McGonagall at the door." I heard him say. I couldn't help but hope that she will be safe alone.

* * *

Lily's POV

I quickly climbed into a carriage with Draco. I was nervous about being alone with the other teachers. The only solace I found was that I would be sorted just before the first years and could take my seat away from Dumbledore.

Draco saw that I was unsettled, but he didn't sing "Not While I'm around" like he usually did. I gave him a panicked look, but nothing seemed to click in his head.

"Are you Professor McGonagall?" I asked a stern looking woman when I got to the doors of Hogwarts. She looked me up and down, realizing that I was new to the school.

"You must be Lily Snape. We've been expecting you. Right this way dear," she seemed nice enough, but I've learned not to trust so easily since my mother was taken from me. For some reason though, I felt this… motherly like air wave off of her.

She led me to the front of the Great Hall. I had read all about it in Hogwarts A History during the summer, but I could help but gasp at the beautiful night sky above my head.

"How different was your old school from Hogwarts?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

"They taught us all the normal magical subjects, but also all the muggle subjects. Not to brag, but the Asian schools are far more advanced than the American and British ones," I said, "But we didn't have such a beautiful Mess Hall."

We continued to talk for a while until all the older students were in the Great Hall, and Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Attention student!" he said, "I know I normally wait until after dinner to make announcements but this one involves a new student. This is Lily Snape. She is the first new student we've had in over a century. She is also the daughter of our own Professor Snape. I want you all to make her feel welcomed here at Hogwarts."

"Just sit on this stool, Ms. Snape," Professor McGonagall said, "This hat will sort you into the house you most fit in."

I did as she said and she dropped the hat on top of my head. It completely covered my forehead, but it didn't cover my eyes like it would have if I had been 11.

" _Ah,"_ I heard a voice whisper into my ear, _"Very smart. Very clever. Ambitious, creative, brave, and loyal. It's not every day that you meet a child with all the qualities of all the houses, but something is a little amiss inside your head young lady._

" _You have suffered heartbreak. That much is obvious. The best place to put you, the place you will flourish the most, I believe is… SLYTHERIN!"_

I smiled as the hat was taken away from my head. I skipped towards the Slytherin table. I could hear the murmurs of, "Slytherin must be a blood trait."

"Of course she's a Slytherin! She's Snape's daughter."

"She looks just like him. I'm sure she's evil just like him too."

Sure it hurt my feelings, but I felt confident in who I was. I was a Snape-Crimson, and I was happy to be so. Something did throw me off though, it's what the hat said. _"Something is a little amiss inside your head,"_ I couldn't help but dwell on it. What could possibly be wrong with my head? I couldn't answer it, but maybe Draco could. He's been acting really weird lately. Maybe he knew.

I felt eyes burning into the back of my head. Some were hateful, but one was more passionate. I turned around, and saw something that sent shivers down my spine.

Harrison Evans, or Harry Potter as most would call him, was staring at me with the most intense look ever. I saw something in his eyes, but I just couldn't place it. I could feel a blush come upon my cheeks, so I turned back towards Draco. I decided then that the Evans boy will never get a reaction out of me. Now all I had to worry about was my pounding heart.

* * *

Snape's POV

I watched the interaction between Lily and Evans. I watched as a blush rose to her cheeks. Even though she may not remember the feelings she had for the boy, she still had them. I read Draco's lips as he whispered something to Pansy Parkinson. "Make sure she's never truly alone. She is to be protected. _His_ orders."

After the sorting and dinner was over, I was the first to stand up and headed through the isle. I stopped at my daughter and quickly told her to follow me to my office.

She nodded her head before kissing Draco on the cheek and following me closely behind. When we got to my office, I gave her a form. She would circle whatever classes she wished to take for the year.

"I wish to take… Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," she said. I never really understood her fascination with animals, but ever since she was little, her mother would write me and tell me stories about her hiding birds or kittens in her room.

"Alright love," I said, "Let's get you to the common room." I kissed her head before we left the office. I couldn't let the students see that I had a soft spot. "Also, I had hope that you would be in Slytherin… I bought you some accessories."

She laughed and hugged me tight. She knew I had a reputation to uphold, but I still had a feeling that she felt sad that she couldn't call me "Father" in public. "I love you Father."

"I love you too Little Flower," I said. With that I opened the door to the office, and I escorted her to the dorm rooms.

When I got back to my office, Draco was there waiting on me. "Uncle Sev," he said, "I need to talk to you."

"About what Draco?" I asked as I let him into my office.

"I can't be Lily's boyfriend anymore. I can't. She's like a sister to me. I don't want to be kissing my sister, and what will happen when she wants to take the next step? Marriage?" Draco was pacing back and forth trying to calm himself which wasn't working at all.

"Draco," I said grabbing him by the shoulders, "Calm yourself. I'm sure if you just sit her down and explain that you love the Weasely twins, she will understand. Talk to her. Something that Evans never thought to do."

"You're right," Draco said, "But what if-."

"Draco, we can not live our lives on 'What ifs'. If we always wonder what could be or could have been, we can never enjoy the present," I said, "I've heard a magnificent quote. 'Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why they call it the present.' Just think about it, Draco. I am sure you will make the right choice."

I sent him on his way and made my way to my own rooms. I sighed before pouring myself a big glass of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and sitting down in my favorite chair. This was going to be a LONG year.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I AM ON A ROLL! I finally got to pick up this story again, and I haven't stopped for at least 24 hours! So much coffee! So many ideas! I can't stop!**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I sighed as I laid down in my bed. I was still thinking about Lily. It's been almost two months since I told her I couldn't see her anymore, and I never regretted anything more.

'She must have hurt so much because of me,' I thought as I thought back to the summer.

" _What was Japan like?" I asked as we sat at the café. We've been going here everyday since that first time. She always got so animated when she got espresso into her system. It was really quite cute._

 _Her long black hair was pulled into a long ponytail that just left her bangs swooping over her brown eyes. "How you'd suspect. Lots of people, lots of shops, and lots of crazies! My mom felt so scared, she set me up for karate and kendo classes!"_

" _What's kendo?" I asked._

" _Oh! It's Japanese sword fighting. There are competitions and so on. It's really cool! It helped me blow off some steam a lot. I also learned how to play guitar. My mom…"_

" _You miss her a lot don't you?"_

" _Of course. Have you ever been in a position where you were sure where someone you loved was, but you couldn't do anything to help them? That you weren't strong enough to set them free?"_

 _I honestly didn't really know what it was like. I had managed to save Sirius and my friends. I couldn't help my mom because I was just a baby. Cedric's death was so quick; I never saw it coming._

 _Sometimes I wished I understood how she felt. "If I could take some of that pain off your shoulders and put it on mine, I would," I said as I reached over and grabbed her hand, "No one as amazing as you should have this much to live through."_

" _H-Harrison?" she asked. I didn't even know that I was moving closer to her. I didn't even realize how close we were._

" _I-I guess you should be heading home. I'm sure your dad is worried about you," I said pulling back from her and leaning my seat on its hind legs. I looked every bit the bad boy I was trying to portray… except for the bright blush painting my cheeks._

" _You're probably right," she said as if nothing had almost happened. She hugged me tightly around the shoulders before taking her leave._

" _A lady always knows when to leave," I whispered into the silent café._

"Come on Harrison!" I heard someone call me, "You've got to wake up so we can get to breakfast." I opened my eyes to see Neville standing over me with a smirk on his lips.

I had told him on the train ride that I no longer trusted Ron or Hermione and that I preferred to be called Harrison Evans from here on out. Neville understood and stood by me.

I got up out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly showered and got dressed. When I came out, I was wearing an… altered version of the school uniform. I wasn't wearing my cloak, my button up was fully open with only a grey undershirt underneath it. Neither of which were tucked into my black skinny jeans. I also wore black combat boots and an earring similar to Bill Weasley's hanging from my ear.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" I heard Ron yell as he got a look at me, "What happened to ya?"

I glared at him with the famous "Evans Glare" before walking away without a word. I had my bag flung over my shoulder as Neville and I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

My red hair was spiked in the front as to keep it out of my face and flat in the back. Neville smiled and looked me over one last time before we entered the Hall, "Can you make me over too?"

"Over Christmas break. I plan on inviting a few people over for the Holiday."

"Harry, my boy," I heard the familiar voice of the Headmaster behind me, "There are a few special people who want to speak with you in my office."

"Who are these people, sir?" I asked.

"Your godfathers," he replied. Ever since Sirius was founded innocent, he's been writing me more often. Thing was though, I couldn't tell if his alliance was with me or Dumbledore, so I haven't answered any of the letters he sent me over the summer.

"Want me to come with you Harry?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow. Neville must have put two and two together to figure out that if I didn't trust Ron and Hermione, that I wouldn't trust Dumbledore either.

"Would you mind Headmaster?" I asked the old man. I knew that grandfatherly façade was all fake, and that the twinkling in his eyes were his schemes being planned. I wasn't as gullible and innocent as he wished I was.

"Why not have Ronald or Hermione come with you?" he asked.

"Neville is here now," I said patting him on the back and giving him a wink, "Plus, he's my Sirius."

Dumbledore sighed (because his plans to get me close to Ron again failed) and nodded his head. We walked behind him, both of us with our hands by our wands if anything got messy.

"PUP!" Sirius cried as he threw himself into my arms. It was almost like he was one of those "Anime" characters I saw on TV once. "I missed you! Where have you been?"

I noticed that we were not alone, but Remus, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were there looking at me with shocked faces.

"What did you do to your hair?" Remus asked.

Sirius took a step back and looked at me. I had a feeling he was going to throw a tantrum until Fred and George stepped in. "He wants to look just like his idols!" George started.

"That's right Feorge. He wants to look just like us!" Fred said.

"We're so proud!" They said dramatically at the same time.

"You look just like your mum with your hair like that," Remus said with a soft smile.

I smiled back at him and hugged the man. I was smiling for two reasons. I had gotten to see my family, and I had known Dumbledore would call me up here. I had prepared a little letter, which I slid into Remus's coat pocket.

"Don't open that until you get somewhere away from Dumbledore and Molly," I whispered. It was low enough that only Sirius and Remus could hear with their dog like hearing.

They didn't act out of the ordinary after this, and I was incredibly happy. The conversation moved from where I had been to what I had done to myself. The only thing Sirius was really upset with was my hair.

"The last piece of James! How did you manage to tame it? Why did you dye it? It looked fine before!"

"Listen guys," I said smiling, "I love you guys, but Neville and I need to get to potions, or Snape will skin us both."

"Do not worry about it Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with that fake smile plastered on his face.

"My name is Harrison Evans. If you had checked your records beforehand, I wouldn't have to explain it again. Now good day Headmaster. Come on Frank."

"Oh! You mean me!" Neville, or Frank as I decided to call him.

"Rule number one of being badass Frank, is to have a bad ass name. Frank is your middle name," I said as I walked out of the room. When the door shut behind us I smiled, "It's also a tribute. Though your parents may not have lost their lives, they lost something far more valuable." I left it open and I think that Frank was happy about it, "Tomorrow you can borrow some of my clothes. A look to match your new name."

Frank nodded as we made our way down to the dungeons for potions class. I gave Frank instructions as we moved. "Walk like a Slytherin, and pretend you are one." "Confidence should be rolling off of you in waves. Never let them see the truth."

"Except for me," I heard a dreamy voice say from behind me as we got to the dungeon stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Remus's POV**

"Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, we've got to be going. We've got work to do," I said. I smiled at the Headmaster, "I'm sorry Albus, but we must be off. Surely you understand."

"Of course Remus my boy. Hope you boys enjoy the rest of your day," the elderly headmaster said. I could see something in his eye. Something akin to anger, also disgust. I had no idea what was up with the man lately but I'm pretty sure it was not good.

We got to Grimwald place fairly quickly, but Molly was there. I quietly told everyone to follow me with just a slight jerk of my head. They understood and we made our way to Sirius's room. The man put an unbreakable silencing charm on the room, and I pulled the letter from my coat.

"That from Harrison?" Bill asked. Though he did not say much during our meeting with Harr…ison. I suppose he was just happy to see him alive and well. I nodded my head and looked at the envelope. "To Sirius, Remus, Gred, Forge, Bill, and Charlie."

I opened the letter and started to read it aloud. "Dear Guys, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I do not trust Dumbledore. Fred, George, you already know how the _best_ of my treatment at the Dursley's have been, but you do not know the worse.

"If it hadn't have been for a friend I met over the summer, I don't think I would be able to tell you this. The Dursley's have beat me, starved me, treated me like a house elf, and for the first 9 years of my life… my room had been a cupboard under the stairs. My life had been hell and I even told Dumbledore about it, on which he stated 'Don't you think you are over reacting?'

"That was the last straw. I ran away from the place I had never called home. I wish I could tell you where I went, but I cannot. Not until I know that you are on my side not Dumbledore's. I need to know that you will either stand with me or stay neutral on whatever decisions I make. I don't know what side I am on at this moment. All I know is that I'm on my side. I'm not going to force you to choose, but If I knew you were on my side… I wouldn't feel so alone.

"I love you guys. You have always been there for me even when Ron and Hermione (who I don't trust either) were not. I hope you will understand. With love, Harrison James Potter Evans."

I looked up from the letter to see that Sirius had furious tears running down his face while Fred and George were just staring into nothingness. Bill and Charlie were… smiling.

"Why are you two smiling?" Sirius yelled angrily, "My Godson was abused and the man I thought I could trust did nothing about it!"

"Harry trusts us. You see Fred, George," Bill said, "You weren't wrong when you said he was copying us."

"He wants to be the best parts of us," Charlie said, "Or did you just not notice the earring he had? Or how his hair was styled?"

Charlie pointed to Bill's tooth earring so similar to the one that Harry was wearing. Then at his own spiked hair. "Just his hair is the hair of his mum."

"He… he mentioned a friend. What friend could he be mentioning?" Fred asked.

"I have no idea, but they must be very dear to him."

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

"Hi Luna," I said hugging the blonde girl, "How was you summer?"

"Eventful, but near as much as yours," she said with a wink. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was like a little sister to me. I felt I needed to protect her though last year at the ministry told me otherwise.

She walked with us towards the Potions Classroom, and we talked about our summer. "Luna, we've got to go inside. We'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay, Harrison!" she pecked me on the cheek and ran off to her own class. I laughed as we watched her skip up the stairs.

"Come on Frank," I said with a smile, "Time for class."

I sighed as I tried to exit the potions classroom, but Snape called me back. Ron and Hermione tried to lag behind, but Frank spoke up first. "See you in the Great Hall Harrison," he said with a smile. I nodded at him and watched as he walked away.

Once they were all out, I turned to the Potions Master. "Yes sir?"

"Draco cannot date her anymore. We've need to come up with a plan."

"Why would I care?" I asked, "I don't miss her at all."

"Now we both know that is false Evans. I've seen the way you look at her. It's as if a part of you left when you left her." He gestured me closer to him, and he pulled out a potion and a mirror. "Can you tell me what this is Evans?"

"A soulmate identification potion," I said.

"Someone has been studying. Yes, it's one of my own invention. It shows the person that you are destined to be with for the rest of your life. Most you have to pour onto a piece of parchment or drink it directly. This one though, you put three drops onto the mirror, look into the mirror, and you will see your soulmate," Snape smiled, "It's how I found Elizabeth… Lily's mother."

He put three drops onto the mirror and left it lying on the desk. "Do you wish to see who your soulmate is?"

"I have a feeling you already know who it is," I said.

"I was about to say the same thing to you," he said with a cocky smirk, "Take the mirror Evans. You don't have to look into it now, but I do hope you look into it soon."

I slowly lifted the mirror from the desk and put it into the softest part of my bag. "Good day Professor Snape." I nodded my head back at him and left the room.

* * *

Frank and I sat at the very back of the table, and were just getting comfortable and ready to eat when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came to us. "Harry, mate, what's up?" Ron said loudly as he sat down next to us.

"Yes, Harry, it's almost like you've been ignoring us!" Hermione said.

"Do I know you?" I asked with a glare, "I don't suppose so seeing as you do not know my name."

"Of course you know us Harry," Ginny said leaning in closer to me and rubbing her bosom against my arm, "Why are you ignoring us?"

"My name isn't 'Harry' anymore. Come on Frank, I've lost my appetite. Let's get to the library."

"Right," Frank took one last bite of his lunch and stood up with me. I noticed that he sneaked away a little bit of bread and we tried to walk away. Ronald Weasley had other plans though.

The twat grabbed my upper arm and glared at me, "What the Hell is wrong with you Harry!" he yelled getting everyone's attention, "We've been friends for years!"

"Have we Ronald?" I said in a low tone but one loud enough that the entire Great Hall could hear, "Friends don't abandon friends because they are jealous. Friends don't spy on friends and accept payment for it. As far as I'm concerned, you, Hermione, and Ginerva are not my friends and never have been. Now release me." He didn't move, but the grip he had on my arm got tighter.

Before Ron could even blink, I had him pinned to the floor in a very painful position. "Do not touch me. I have given you no such right." I pressed down on him one last time before getting up. "Let's go Frank!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Lily's POV**

I watched as Evans took that big ginger down. I had to admit that it was awesome. "Hey Lily?" I heard Draco ask, "Can you come with me for a second?" I nodded my head and followed him out of the school and down to the Black Lake. "Lily-,"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" I asked. I could tell by the way that he was fidgeting with his robes when he thought no one was around to see.

"How did you know?" he asked me sitting down.

"You've been acting differently. When I was upset, you would sing to me… now you don't. I just have one question… is it something I did?"

"No Lily," he said quickly, "I'm sorry, but you're like a sister to me. I tried. I really did, but you will always be a sister to me. I love you, but…"

"Just not that way, huh?" I asked, "Don't worry Draco. I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Now go write to your twins." I laughed when I saw the look on his face.

He was stuttering, though he would deny it, trying to think of the right words to say. Finally, he settled on "Shut up!" And we just sat there like the old friends we were. Talking about anything and everything.

"You know," he said, "looking at us now, you'd never think we just broke up."

"It's because we were such good friends before," I laughed, "Now come on, we've got to get a head start on the homework."

"Are you sure you aren't a Ravenclaw?"

I grabbed my tie and looked at it, playing serious, "I'm pretty sure."

* * *

It's been about a month after Draco and I split, and I was so BORED! The Hogwarts curriculum was so much easier than my old school that I had finished my homework for the week in less than two hours. Now I was bored! I was currently just absentmindedly throwing rocks into the Black Lake.

"Hey," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Harrison Evans standing there, leaning against the tree.

"Hey," I replied, "What are you doing here Evans? Or Potter. Whatever you want to call yourself."

"Evans, please," he replied, "I heard that you and Malfoy broke up. Though I couldn't care less about Malfoy, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Bored, and if you keep getting into my business, I shall find myself using you as my entertainment," I growled, "Though it was hilarious when you flipped Weasley the last month."

"Thanks. Your father though gave me detention for it Crimson."

Wait… what did he say? "What did you just say?"

"I said 'Your father though gave me detention for it Crimson.' Why? What's the big deal?"

"Only the Slytherins know my last name. How could you possibly know it?" I started getting a headache, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

" _My name is Harrison Evans."_

" _Shinku, Rir_ _ī._ _That's how we say it in Japanese."_

" _What does Shinku, Rir_ _ī_ _mean?"_

" _Crimson Lily, but you can just call me Lily."_

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a worried look on his face, but he didn't move any closer, though I could tell he wanted to. "W-Who are you?" I asked taking a step back.

"Lily…" he said taking a step closer to me.

"D-Don't come any closer. " I turned away from him and ran as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was running to but I ran anyway.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

'Way to go Harrison,' I thought, 'you scared her away.'

I sat down against the tree and closed my eyes. Lily was there for me, but now that I've broken her heart, I can't be there for her.

I closed my eyes and breathed, trying to calm down my beating heart and my anger at myself.

" _Come on Harrison! Let's go swimming!" Lily said as she stood up, "I know a great little lake not far from here."_

" _We don't have our swimsuits Lily," I laughed._

" _I do," she smiled. She left the table and came back in a black skirted bikini bottom and a baggy grey tank top. She looked so adorable, and my male mind couldn't help but think what she looks like without the baggy shirt._

" _Alright, but let's get some food and buy be some swim trunks first. I don't have any."_

 _She dropped two bento boxes in front of me and handed me a pair of black swim trunks._

" _Who are you? Mary Poppins?" I asked. It was ridiculous._

" _Nope, just planning for the inevitable," she said with a smile. I took the swim trunks and went to the bathroom. They were just the slightest bit small, but that was all. How did she know that she was going to get me to say yes to this?_

 _I shook my head and walked out with my pants and underwear in my hands. "I'll take those," she said with a laugh. She put them into her tote bag and we left as she put on her hat._

 _It took us about an hour to get to the spot she told me about. It was pretty deep in the woods, but it was so worth it. The lake was surrounded with land and trees. No one would have been able to find this place unless they knew where it was. I'm willing to bet that most to the villagers had no idea it was here._

" _How did you find this place?" I asked._

" _My cousin, Dray, and I found it while we were exploring the town one day. We were five then. Ever since then, we'd come here when we needed to be alone. You can't tell anyone you know where it is, alright?"_

" _This is your secret place?" I asked. I felt so honored that she would bring me here, that I didn't even notice her laying the stuff down. I did notice that she was taking off her shirt and flip flops. My jaw dropped as I saw her pale skin. Her stomach was flat and her bottom was curving out so delicately, but it was perfectly round and so were her breasts._

 _She looked so beautiful with the sun making her shine. She pulled out two black beach towels one with white stripes going down it and one with a skull and crossbones. When she was done laying them out, she sat on the stripped one and pulled out a bottle of sun screen lotion._

 _She rubbed the lotion into her arms, her legs, and her chest. I couldn't help but stare as she worked it into her beautiful skin. "-arrison?" I heard her call._

" _Huh?" I asked looking up. She was looking at me with a smile that reached her eyes. True the rest of her was beautiful, but her eyes were still my favorite part of her._

" _I can't reach my back. Would you help me?" She asked. I could see a delicate blush coat her cheeks as she held the bottle out to me._

"Hey Harrison!" I heard a yell from in front of me. I snapped my eyes open to see Frank standing there with a pleased smile on his face, "Who were you dreaming about?"

"What do you mean Frank?" I asked standing up.

"So you like Snape's daughter huh?" he asked, "You kept saying 'Lily… oh Lily."

"Why would you say that? It could have been my mother," I lied.

"If it were your mum, I would be very worried. 'Oh Lily, you're so beautiful.' 'So beautiful…'" Frank said in a mocking tone. When I blushed Frank burst out laughing as we moved to meet with Luna.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lily's POV**

I stopped running when I had run out of breath. I didn't know how he knew my true last name, but I think someone else did. I was already in the dungeons, so I swiftly made my way to my father's office. Classes had let out and I knew he would be grading papers.

I knocked on the door before opening without permission to come in. Father was behind his desk looking irritated until he noticed it was me. "Lily?" he asked, "What is it Flower?"

"Harrison Evans knew my real last name," I said, "How could he possibly know that?"

"Lily-," Father said.

"How did he know Father?"

"I cannot tell you. I promised someone," he said going back to his papers.

"Who did you promise? Draco? Uncle Lu? Uncle Tom? Who?" I asked. I was getting irritated at this information being kept from me.

"You!" Father said finally snapping, "I promised you!"

The pain from earlier was coming back. I closed my eyes again, but this time I put the balls of my hands against my temples to stop the pain.

" _I-I don't think I can do this Daddy," I heard my voice say, "I can't deal with the pain. All these memories of Harrison and the love I've felt for him… it hurts Daddy it hurts so much! I just want to forget him."_

"Daddy," I said with a quivering voice, "What did I do?"

"You wanted to forget Harrison Evans. So you did," Father said as he stood and walked up to me. He pulled me into his arms, "I'm so sorry Little Flower. With all the stress of being around the boy and the boredom you've been going through, must have unlocked them."

"I'm scared Daddy!" I cried into his robes, "I'm scared and I hurt Daddy!" He held me closer to him and hugged me tighter.

"I'm so sorry my Little Flower. So sorry," I could barely hear the hitch in his voice as he buried his face in my hair. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. Though I was 15, turning 16 in just a couple of weeks, this made both him and me feel a little better.

My head was still pounding inside my skull. I just wanted the pain to go away. How many more headaches were to come? Will visions come with the voices? I didn't know, and I wasn't really sure I wanted to know.

* * *

 **Dumbledore's POV**

She was here! She was so close to my grasp, but not close enough. She was in Slytherin house, and almost constantly surrounded by the snakes. I let out a small growl as I thought about her.

I never knew how beautiful the spawn of Snape would be. She was a gorgeous young lady. I shook my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts. I needed her for a greater plan. I will get her one way or another.

I growled again as I thought about the Potter brat. I knew he knew about my plans for him, and he would not cooperate. I even tried to use the imperious curse on him, but he bounced off without even trying. His will was stronger than even my own.

I sighed. I needed to visit my new toy.

I got to Grimwald Place without any trouble, and went down to the basement. Elizabeth Crimson was still there, and she was still chained to the wall.

"I'm sorry to say Elizabeth that you have outgrown your importance," I said to her. Now that I had her daughter within the walls of Hogwarts, I no longer needed her. "Do not think that your death will be painless." I let the evil face that was under the mask come through.

"You do not think that my family will let you near my daughter," she growled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

I was still sitting in Father's lap when the sun had set outside. The day had gone terribly. Though my tears had stopped some time ago, the pain in my head had not ebbed away.

My head was laying on Father's shoulders when I felt something happen. It was as if a small piece of my heart had rotted away and died. I knew what had happened. Father felt it as well.

"Mommy!" I cried, tears anew streaming down my cheeks. My mother was dead, and the pain coming from my heart was paralyzing.

I heard the floo fire up and heard two sets of footsteps come closer to us. I also heard the door open and slam shut. Draco, Uncle Lucius, and Uncle Tom had felt it too. Family did not end with blood, and my mother proved that. She had made such a connection with these people that they all knew she had gone from this world.

I looked around at the three men surrounding my father and I. They all had tears welling up in their eyes, but I knew the tears would not fall. They thought that Father and I were the only ones with the right to shed them. My father for the loss of his soulmate, and me for the loss of my mother.

I felt Daddy's arms wrap around me tighter and his face get buried back into my hair. Though he would not show anyone else his tears, he showed them freely today. In front of the four people who he trusted most in the entire world, he sobbed for the life of his lost love.

He's had so many losses in his life: his freedom, his best friend, and now his soulmate.

We just sat in silence until it was time for curfew when Draco and I had to go back to the dorm rooms. I looked around to see all my roommates asleep and I pulled out a shirt. The shirt that belonged to my mother. I put a preservation charm on the piece of clothing and held it close to my nose. It smelled of her perfume, and with the addition of the preservation charm, it always will.

I climbed in and closed the curtains around me. I cried until I fell asleep with my mother's shirt wrapped in my tight embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry's POV**

The next morning after I had scared Lily away, I was sitting at the Gryffindor table when Lily and Malfoy walked into the Great Hall. Both looked like they had been crying all night. No tears now of course, but their eyes were both red and puffy, and Malfoy looked a little unraveled this morning.

Something had happened in the family, and it took so much of my will power not to go over there and hold Lily close. "Wonder what happened to them," Frank said as he looked at the two.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea," I said. After Snape had given me the mirror to find my soulmate (which I still haven't looked into) I did some research on Soulmates.

One of the books I had found said: _"Children of soulmates will have a connection to both parents. They will know if anything had happened to one or both parents, even if they are thousands of miles apart. Also because of this, any person strongly involved in the child's life, will feel her pain as well."_

I didn't feel any different, so I guessed it was because Lily wiped her memories of us. She didn't know I was important to her. All the other Slytherins gave them a wide birth, acting as if they were made out of fine china or something. It was the weekend so they weren't in their usual school uniforms. Lily was wearing a black, baggy pull over hoodie with green sleeves and black sweatpants.

Malfoy was wearing all black too, but his was more… formal I guess, a black button up and black trousers.

I was shocked as Ronald Weasley stood from his spot at the table and walked over to the two. "Hey Snape," he said, "what happened? Your mum die or something?"

"Leave me alone Weasley," she said standing up, "or you'll regret it."

"Oh really?" he said, "What's a little thing like you going to do?" He grabbed her hoodie and pulled her close, "Your mum was a whore anyway if she could stomach sleeping with Snape."

"I don't feel comfortable Weasley. Back away now before I do what I have to," Lily said one more time.

"What are you going to do? Fuck me like the little whore you are?" I heard a majority of the room either gasp or laugh at this statement that Weasley would soon regret.

Lily moved so quickly almost everyone missed it, she slid her arm underneath Weasley's arm and got him off balance. She flipped him over her head and he landed hard on the stone floor.

"Miss Snape!" I heard Dumbledore yell as he ran to the Slytherin table, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Protecting myself sir," she said, "As anyone here can attest, I warned Weasley, but he persisted. I did what I had to do. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Listen here-," Dumbledore said.

"I feel threatened again, sir, this time by you. I'm sure that if I pulled the same move on you, you would break," she warned him, "Mr. Weasley has received nothing but a few bruises and a broken ego. You sir could very well die."

"She has the right to protect herself Albus," Professor McGonagall said, "Weasley was provoking her. If you are not going to punish him, she might as well do it."

"Thank you Professor," Lily said as she bowed to the teacher, "Now if you will excuse me, I must go."

She and Malfoy left the Great Hall. Malfoy looked proud and sad as he patted Lily on the back.

"How did Ron know that her mum had died?" Frank asked. That was a great question. I didn't think that Weasley would be involved in this, but I've been proven before what kind of person the ginger was. I would have to write Sirius later to see what he knew.

"Let's follow her," I said as I stood up. I didn't want her to go through this alone. We found the duo sitting in their normal spot under the tree by the Black Lake. Malfoy was braiding her hair as Frank and I slid behind the tree.

"You okay Crimson?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah Dray," she said sarcastically, "My mom just died and I'm perfectly fine."

"Crimson," Malfoy said in a warning tone.

"What?" She growled, "I'm perfectly fine compared to my father! He's lost his best friend and now his soulmate! The only reason I believe that he hasn't thrown himself off the Astrology Tower is me!" I could hear her voice quiver as she spoke to her best friend, but a quick throat clearing got rid of that, "I can't lose him too Draco."

"I know Crimson," he said. He dropped her hair and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest, "You just have to remember that she will always be here."

"What are you talking about Draco?" she asked.

"She's a part of you. Apart of Severus. She'll always be with those who hold her in their hearts."

"You sound just like her Dray," she said. She relaxed against him and sighed.

"Like I said, she'll always be here," Malfoy said in a soft voice. If I didn't know any better, I would think that they were dating again. I nodded my head towards Frank and stepped out from behind the tree and walked around to them.

"Hey," I said looking at her.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

"What do you want Evans?" Draco asked the boy angrily.

"I just wanted to apologize for all of Gryffindor. Weasley is an idiot and doesn't know when to stop or keep his mouth shut," Evans said, "But I will promise you two here and now that nothing's going to harm you. Not while I'm around."

The pain returned to my head. I clutched my head and closed my eyes.

 _I was running, running so fast and with tears streaming down my face. I had no idea where I was running to, but I started chanting, "Not Mom. Please not my Mom!" as I ran. I had my eyes squeezed shut the pain and fear being too much to handle._

 _I felt something akin to a hard chest, and I heard a "oof" as me and the owner of the chest landed on the ground. I was sobbing into his chest. Into a stranger's chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and for some odd reason started to sing._

" _Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_

 _Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around_

 _Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays_

 _I'll send them howling_

 _I don't care, I got ways_

 _No one's gonna hurt you,_

 _No one's gonna dare_

 _Others can desert you,_

 _Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!_

 _Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_

 _But in time..._

 _Nothing can harm you_

 _Not while I'm around..."_

 _I had finally calmed down, and I looked up at the man. It was Harrison Evans!_

"-ily! Lily!" I heard someone cry. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in my father's quarters. Draco, Father, and Harrison were surrounding the couch I was laying on.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Draco yelled as he hugged me tightly. "I thought that something seriously happened to you."

I didn't pay him any mind though. I pointed at Harrison. "You," I said, "You broke my heart! Why Harrison?"

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

"I-I don't know why I did it."

"I don't care why you did it anymore," she said, "What I want to know is why did you break up with me through a letter?" She was majorly mad about it, "What was I to you? Some kind of Summer fling? Someone you could just get rid of with a letter? Don't I matter to you at all?"

All her memories had come back this time around, and she was not happy about them. "Lily, that's not what I meant to do. I thought it would be easier if you didn't see me."

"You've obviously never broken up with someone before, huh Evans," Malfoy said.

"Shut up Draco," Lily said, "The only real reason you are here anymore is to give me a reason not to kill him!"

"Lily… I was wrong to do that. I have feelings for you, I really do. I was just scared of those feelings, and I didn't know how to handle them," I said truthfully.

"Well until you do learn how to handle them, you can leave me and mine alone," she said, "and when you do… show it, don't say it." With that she left the room and closed the door behind her.


End file.
